Ivory Bunny
Ivory Bunny is the daughter of the White Rabbit in the story Alice in Wonderland (*Ivory was created by XxLynChanxX. Any similarities to OCs living or dead is purely coincidential*) (*Pictures to be added asap*) Character Personality Ivory is royally stuck up, but to her Best Friend Forever After, Lizzie Hearts, Ivory is submissive and a bit too eager to please. She often loses track of time, which causes her to be late to nearly everything. She does make the best of it, however, arriving fabulously late to every event she attends. Her friends like to joke that Ivory will even be late to her own Legacy Day signing. Ivory is very excited to pledge her destiny as the next White Rabbit, but she sometimes wishes that there was a True Love thrown into the mix. She speaks fluent Riddlish, but she prefers not to speak it in public. Appearance Ivory has mid-back length light silver hair that she wears down, as her ears get in the way of any over-the-top hairstyles. She has fair skin, though not as fair as many of the princesses. Her eyes are not red, like her father's, but rather an emerald green, and she always carries some variation of a pocket watch with her. She's quite short compared to her friends, measuring out at a whopping 4 ft 6. Fairy Tale Her father is The White Rabbit from the story Alice in Wonderland. Her destiny is to lead Alistair Wonderland down the rabbit hole into Wonderland and serve as guard/advisor to Lizzie Hearts. Relationships Family Ivory is the daughter of the White Rabbit of Wonderland and has never heard whisper or seen hide nor tail of her mother. She has a close relationship with her father, but she resents the fact that his loyalty to the Red Queen is only due to his fear of losing his head. She is also not a fan of his more timid nature, and tries too hard to be bold and outgoing to be different from him. Friends Ivory quickly made bonds with her fellow Wonderlandians, taking to Lizzie in a heartbeat. Ivory is quick to help Lizzie with anything and everything, unaware that her friend is taking advantage of her. Ivory thinks she's preparing for her destiny, when really Lizzie is just trying to get out of doing her Crownculus homework. Ivory is also on good terms with Maddie and Kitty, though she isn't as close to them due to Maddie's madness and her distaste of cats. That aside, she considers them friends and is excited to share a story with them. Romance There is no True Love planned for Ivory, just as there was no love interest for her father in the original story. That doesn't mean she's not looking, however. There's nobody in her sights as of yet, but she figures that if it happens, it happens. Alliance Ivory identifies as a Royal because she sees nothing wrong with the destiny she has. She does, however, understand where the Rebels are coming from. Pet Ivory doesn't have a pet. She used to have a baby flamingo named Carroll, but when it grew faster than she did, she sent her pet to live with the Red Queen's flamingos. Outfits Basic Ivory wears a simple red dress with heart shaped buttons and a black banded belt. Her skirt stops at her mid-thigh and is cut so part of her pink petticoat is visible. She wears knee-high pink stockings and black, high-heeled boots. Legacy Day On Legacy Day, Ivory wears a dress with a dark red upper half and a pink, billowing lower half. She also wears fingerless black gloves and red/pink striped stockings. Her shoes are black high heels with golden chain widning around the heel of her shoes. She also straightens her hair and puts a few red streaks though the otherwise pale silver. She completes the outfit with golden clock earrings. Trivia *Ivory Bunny's name was originally April Hare. She was also originally the daughter of the March Hare. *She initially started out as a Reble, but her creator decided that there was no reason for her to be unhappy with her story. *Her pet flamingo, Carroll, is a nod to Lewis Carroll, the writer of the original story. *Her voice actress would be Evanna Lynch. She has the dreamy, Wonderland hint to her voice that Ivory would have. *Her creator would like to say that drawing Ivory at ten at night while on a caffine crash was not the smartest of ideas. *Her birthday is November 26th, which is the orginial publish date of Alice in Wonderland. Category:Characters Category:Females